Hazel gold
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Set during the Dramatical Murder Ova. What would have been different if Aoba remembered who he was at the last second? What would happen if Aoba realized the truth of the matter? Horrid summary. Slyao. Discontinued.


**I hate writers block! And why the hell can't I write this any bigger?!**

* * *

Desire sneered down at the truly pathetic figure of his Reason self on the ground holding his head in pain as he prepared to drop the chips to crack the board and send Reason away into the spiral. He didn't really want to do this he really didn't want to truly harm his other self but there was no other choice. Besides he can take it as a taste of what he had mede him go through all this time.

There was no going back after this.

'He' after all he had never doubted who they were.

But what came next shocked him to the core.

The sound of chip pieces shattering into fragments upon the strange glowing board met Aoba's ears and at the same time he felt his head nearly split open, a pain encased him so defining that he fell to his knees, seeing stars shattering in front of his eyes as he held his head between his hands in an attempt to stop the pain, pain he remembered whenever he had those headaches.

And as he clutched his head he then saw something flash in front of his eyes, something like a memory from long ago.

He looked back up at the strange wrapped version of himself standing above the board a hand hanging over it, tipping as if about to drop the black and white disks onto it.

It... couldn't be... could it?

"You... You're me, aren't you?"

Desire's blinked and his hand stilled closing on the small round objects in his hand clicking together fingers moving to quickly hold the ones trying to reach the board right next to him. Had he heard what he thought he had just heard?

Turning back around he locked eyes with Reason who was looking up at him, his hazel colored eyes held a strange look in them, as if he was trying to or had remembered something and was trying to make sense of it all.

It was Him, that other voice he had heard long ago the voice that had told him...

"You... You're. . . me.."

Desire just stood there, standing mutely besides the Othello board, too shocked too even move, gripping the small black and white 'game' pieces in his hands so forcefully that they nearly cracked in pieces in his grip, and in doing so sent a splintering shot of pain through his other on the ground.

Reason gritted his teeth a small gaps of pain escaping his lips and held his head in his hands trying to stop the pain, a mere shadow of it came to him and with a mere thought they evaporated into nothingness standing before Reason, he bend down again meeting his eyes.

"You... What?"

He never thought he would hear Reason say that, especially now.

"What did you say?" he asked again, moving closer to his other.

"You... I remember now... you are... me. . . Aren't you?"

Desire's eyes winded in shock as he stared into Reason's, he wasn't lying, he wasn't... he did believe it.

On pure impulse only he wrapped his arms around his other and buried his face into his hair.

He was still very bitter at Reason for denying and forgetting about him for so long but as he though about it, it wasn't truly his fault he forgot, it was their fault two. Trip and Virus, the two of them had been the ones who had erased their memories and sealed him away the first time, and now it seems that they wanted him back, and were going to use any means necessary to do it.

Well he wouldn't have that now would he.

Reason blinked in confusion as his other wrapped his arms around him, he had honestly expected something else that was not something like this from him. All the same he returned the hug feeling the remains of the headache fade away and as it did he remembered something else, something that sent chills down his spine. Darkness, cold soft cruel voices.. Loins, snakes.

His eyes flew open, horror filling them completely, darkening the perfect hazel. Feeling his distress Desire pulled slightly away from his other and looked into his eyes wide in horror, his body shacking slightly, quivering in fear.

From all that alone he knew Reason had remembered what had happened to him, it wasn't something he wanted but all the same.

Desire's eyes held no satisfaction in them in the least as he looked down at his quivering other.

It had been like that for... he didn't know how long.

Desire shifted against Reason and for a moment the other was afraid he would leave him but all he felt her fingers lifting his chin up gently so that burning gold met quivering hazel.

"Ahh... You remember it, don't you." It wasn't a questing, Reason knew that much as he felt a thumb lightly stroke the side of his face gently, Desires eyes loosing some of their glow as he looked into the half broken hazel, he knew what he was thinking about, even deep inside when he had been resting he had felt some of Reason's suffering.

Reason suddenly felt a slight pain in his body and fell into his others chest, Desire wrapped his arms around him carefully pulling him even closer to him

The warmth from his other was something that he had felt from them all this time, in a warped twisted way. But unlike those times he felt calm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let them touch you." Desire promised as he held his other to his chest feeling him relax a little.

". . .It's... it's my fault anyway."

"W... what do you mean by that?" Reason Aoba asked, pulling a little away from his other self to gaze up at what he thought to be conflicting golden eyes that would not meet his.

Desire was silent for a full five seconds before he answered his question again.

"They took you because... they want me.. back out again. But I'm not going to give those two freaks that satisfaction anymore." Reason could practically hear the cold smirk on his lips and Desire moved closer to him.

"Nor am I going to let them touch you like that again."

A moment of silence passed between them before Reason asked a question he didn't know if he wanted answered or not.

". . .What are we going to do?" Reason asked, his voice shaking a little. He didn't want to return there, not again, already he could feel the ghosts of the wounds they had given him and he moved closer to his other, and as he did saw twilight blue and gold appearing in his eyes, a color so different from the monochrome colors he had become accustom to all that time

"Its alright... you can rest here for now Reason... Until we find a way out of there."

That was something he agreed on with his other, he didn't want to argue, he was too weak to. Slowly Reason wrapped his arms around his other his face coming to connect to Desire's shoulder, as he watched the area around them change turning into a beach, golden twilight shimmering all around them.

He wanted to go home but at the very least he wasn't going to return to that hell that his life now was.

He didn't want his other to be there either.

"Thank you... I'm sorry..." Reason whispered, gripped the fabric of Desire's jacket. "I'm so sorry I left you alone for so long... when you just wanted to be accepted."

Desire said nothing, he simply held Reason in his arms cursing Restraint.

* * *

 **Also here's a small something that I _might_ be working on next after this...**

Aoba glared down at the deceivingly innocent jar sitting in the palm of Desire's hand.

Of all the things... why this.

"Would you rather I take it then?"

Aoba paled. He would do it and he knew it.

"Fine."

Desire smirked in triumph, lowering a finger into the gar and moving towards his other. Aoba slowly opened his mouth closed his eyes as he felt one of Desire's fingers enter him resting on his tongue, he sucked the substance finding it didn't taste at all as what he expected something like this to be like, sweet and a little salty.

Desire moved closer to him so close that he felt every inch of his body on his, his breath tickling his skin.

"How do you feel?" Desire leaned in closer to his ear his breath tickling his skin.

". . .Its getting really warm."

He felt Desire smirked against his ear which he then nibbled on, a hand resting on his shoulder moving down his body to his chest then his legs, a strange heat pooling around his body.

"Like I said, it'll be a lot of fun Aoba." Desire smirked squeezing Aoba's crotch.

* * *

 **Lol! I'm such a troll, ain't I?!**


End file.
